1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable depth fishing bobber system and more particularly pertains to allowing a weighted fishing hook end of a fishing line to be readily casted and then set at a predetermined depth within a body of water for fishing with an adjustable depth fishing bobber system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing float systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing float systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of for setting a fishing hook at a depth within a body of water for fishing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,671 to Orenick et al. discloses a casting bobber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,874 to Smaw discloses a casting bobber with pre-determined depth setting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,928 to Deskevich discloses a fishing line rod bobber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,576 to Lasiter discloses an adjustable depth fishing float. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,578 to Johnson discloses a lighted slip bobber fishing apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable depth fishing bobber system that first allows a weighted fishing hook end of a fishing line to be readily casted and then allows the weighted fishing hook end to be set at a predetermined depth within a body of water for fishing.
In this respect, the adjustable depth fishing bobber system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use with a fishing line having a user end and a weighted fishing hook end for allowing the weighted fishing hook end to be readily casted and then set at a predetermined depth within a body of water for fishing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable depth fishing bobber system which can be used for use with a fishing line having a user end and a weighted fishing hook end for allowing the weighted fishing hook end to be readily casted and then set at a predetermined depth within a body of water for fishing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.